Perfect
by Spoons
Summary: Short story that follows the first Alien movie from the alien's pov. Lots of blood and following of protocol.


Oookay, kiddies. This is based off of the first Alien, but I've also seen the second one. Just not the third. Meep. Anyway I had just watched the movie and felt like writing something. I dunno why. This is a bit odd, being written in the alien's pov. And don't bug me about the odd telepathy/speech thingie the characters have going on. I didn't feel like making sense when I wrote this, so nyeh. XD Uhh...disclaimers! Muses! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Owl: Spoons doesn't own Alien, nor does she own a car, nor a can of paint, a roll of stamps, or a working camera.  
  
Spoons: whacks Owl  
  
Bird: However Spoons does own this story, so please don't steal it. And flames will be used to make toast with.  
  
Spoons: And I hate toast, so I'll give it to Bird.  
  
Bird:   
  
Owl: Anyway Spoons has a few last things to say.  
  
Spoons: This story is broken down into scenes. It pretty much follows the movie, and some things might not make sense, but it's not supposed to. The first scene is pretty straight-forward, the second is the scene where the alien encounters the janitor-guy, who climbs down the vent with a scanner and flamethrower, the third is of my own creation where he encounters the android, Ash, who later tries to kill the main character in the movie, and the last is also pretty easy to understand.  
  
Owl: Okay, fic time.  
  
Spoons: Don't forget to review!! XD  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
blah = italics  
  
()()()()()()() = scene/time change  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Perfect  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
It's an easy process. Very simple to follow. True, that some races had been more...difficult than others, but all it takes is time. All good things take time. Just follow the three steps.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
First, one is born into a sheltering egg. Then it is a matter of time until a suitable life form is presented. After all, growing a perfect body takes considerable nourishment. More than even the exalted mother can provide. So for a time one is restricted to a simpler, but no less perfected, form. Once an opportunity presents itself, all that is needed is to deposit the spore deep into the body of the host, along with one's consciousness. Then comes the brief sleep, during which the spore grows and develops into flawless perfection. As the host is no longer necessary, it can be cast aside.  
  
All this I have done. I performed without hesitation, knowing full well what was expected of me. However something seems to have gone wrong. Once I emerged I should have still been in the nest, my host securely lashed to the wall for my use. But this place I do not recognize. It is not the nest. My host may have escaped, or may have even been reclaimed by its race. There is record of this having occurred in the past. Regardless, the system takes priority.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
I hide now, waiting for my body to fully develop. It takes only a few hours. As I begin to cast my skin, an unfamiliar creature approaches. Fur and teeth, it hisses and lashes out with claws concealed by hair and flesh. I snarl back at it, angry at being interrupted. It is frightened, backing away with a low growl. My skin is soon shed. The sound of creaking, expanding bone and joints is drowned out by the clinking of metal chains that hang form the ceiling here. My eyes are the last to adjust. It is dark and wet. The fur creature is crouching a few feet away, watching me intently. You are foolish to watch me so and not run.  
  
It hisses. You are a wretched creature that does not belong here.  
  
My long tail slides across the damp floor. This creature would not make an adequate host. And it is too small and weak to be a threat. Therefore, according to the system, it may be ignored. A faint noise makes me turn my head.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
I have grown. Now I must hunt.  
  
The ceiling is the perfect place to lie in wait. I effortlessly climb up and stay still. Quiet. Another creature soon approaches, identical to the one that had been my host. It is calling for something, and I can see that it's frightened. It walks here and there. I wait silently. It draws near and soon the fur creature runs from it with a yowl, crouching down in the corner directly beneath me. I wait. The host creature approaches. Slowly I descend. My prey is trapped, and, according to the system, if the nest is not nearby, I need only to kill it and not bother with bringing it back.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
All that is left is to kill. The system completed.  
  
The fur creature sees me and spits. Foul beast.  
  
The host creature in front of me turns. Its eyes flicker towards me. A strangled cry of terror breaks from its mouth. My lips part to reveal sharp teeth, and these too part to reveal my second mouth. Swept up in the excitement of the kill, I lash out with the mouth, biting deep into the creature's sweet, tender flesh. Succulent juices spill over my lips and onto the floor. The fur creature only watches.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Dark places are the best to wait in, so the system says. Wait for more prey. Then hunt. Then do it again. All else is unnecessary. I have found a perfect place: a long, winding tunnel. I wait, listening. Feeling the gentle rumble of the walls and floor. Soon an echoing noise issues. I hear sounds similar to those of the host creature.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
I move away, searching for an ideal spot to ambush it. A narrow tunnel leads down into the floor. I lower myself down and continue into the cramped passage ahead. Then I stop and wait. I hear it above me, then moving towards the narrow tunnel. I approach slowly. I see it coming. I leap out. It screams.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Now I wait again in the tunnels. Time passes. I hear the thud of an approaching host creature. It stops above me. I wait in silence, ready to spring. The space above me is lifted away. Light streams in. I leap at the host creature. It hurls me to the ground. I slowly stand, staring at it. It is another identical to my host, however it smells incorrect. The scent from its skin is radically different than that of the first two host creatures. Besides that, its body is far too strong. It may be a threat. It must be killed. I growl softly, ready to attack.  
  
I will not harm you. The creature approaches me slowly, as though it is in awe.  
  
You are a threat. My lips part. You will be killed.  
  
I am no threat. I wish to assist you.  
  
You are a threat.  
  
I will help you kill the ones aboard this ship.  
  
So this is a ship. That explains why I cannot locate the nest. However, it makes little difference. Grow, hunt, kill. I do not want your help. Why do you offer it?  
  
Because, The threat creature nears me, its eyes traveling over my body almost lovingly. You are perfect.  
  
I will kill all on this ship. I do not require help.  
  
Yes you do. They may harm you if you try that. Let me do it.  
  
My well-being is of no concern. I let out a low hiss, my patience running low.  
  
But I think it is. Allow me to help you.  
  
You may do as you please. I curl my tail, deciding where to strike the threat creature. It sees this. I strike at its neck. It ducks down. My tail grazes its head. It runs for the door. I follow, ready to impale it with my claws. It dashes through the door. I leap for it and hit a solid wall. Backing away slowly, I see that the opening has been covered by a surface. The threat creature has escaped. This is of no concern. I return to the tunnel to wait for my next prey.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The system says that if prey does not come to where you wait, seek it out. I have searched for more of the host creatures and have located two in a large space.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
I approach and hide behind a large pillar, waiting for an opportune moment. The one nearest to me turns away. I drop down behind it. The second host creature sees me and freezes. The one near me turns. My lips part. It screams as I hit it with my tail. My teeth open. My second mouth strikes. Sweet liquid spurts out. Now the second host creature has begun to shriek with fear. I approach. My tail coils around its leg and up to its middle. I squeeze hard. My claws grip its shoulders, the warm liquid running over them. My second mouth sinks into the neck. I relish the fluid and climb back up to the tunnel.  
  
Grow, hunt, kill.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Loud noise and flashing light fills the ship. It is difficult to find a suitable place to wait. I search patiently, still tasting the red liquid. Rounding a corner, I see another host creature. I stop. It backs away and flees. No sense rushing the hunt.  
  
Vile beast.  
  
I look down and see a box with clear sides. Inside is the fur creature. It spits at me. I turn away, uninterested, and continue my search for a place to wait. Finally I find one just down the passage. I go inside, away from the flashing lights and noise, and locate a small area to wait in. Soon the host creature comes. I watch it move around. It has the box, leaving it by the door. The fur creature does not see me. The host creature moves out of sight, and soon a violent rumble shakes the ship, followed by an even more violent rumble that almost jerks me from my corner. I wait patiently and the host creature approaches. I lash out with my claws to scare it. It screams and backs away. I pause, listening to its breathing as it moves around nervously, Suddenly a rush of superheated air sears my body. I screech and wrench myself out. I see the host creature. Its eyes lock onto mine. It turns away. I begin to slowly draw near it, angry at being hurt. I part my lips and growl. This one will suffer. It whirls around and sees me drawing closer. It screams and I find myself being sucked out into space through an opening. I grapple for a hold and hook my claws on the sides of the door, my tail whipping around in space. The host creature points something at me and I am hit in the stomach. I fall out the door and swing on a rope. Then intense, melting heat engulfs me. I shriek. My skin sears. The rope breaks. I am hurled into space. I look up one last time and see the host creature. Who are they to destroy perfection? 


End file.
